


Wounded wings

by AmynChristian, Lord_Ciemnosci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Polski | Polish, Student Sam Winchester, Teacher Lucifer (Supernatural), Wings
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmynChristian/pseuds/AmynChristian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Ciemnosci/pseuds/Lord_Ciemnosci
Summary: Tylko dwa procent ludzkości posiada skrzydła. Są to tak zwani Potomkowie Aniołów, którzy przez represję oraz brak tolerancji reszty społeczeństwa - zostali zmuszeni do życia w zamkniętych dzielnicach miast, zwanych Strefami. Po drugiej wojnie światowej nastąpił jednak przełom i niektórzy z nich zaczęli budować swoją karierę po drugiej stronie murów. Lata mijały, co ambitniejsi skrzydlaci zdołali objąć wysokie stanowiska państwie, jednak żadnemu z nich nie udało się zwalczyć wrogość do ich rasy. Tylko niektóre jednostki w pełni humanidalne akceptowały skrzydlatych, uważały ich za równych sobie, czasem nawet za lepszych. Jedną z tych osób był Sam Winchester, prefekt, który dostał zadanie by zawsze służyć radą i pomocą ich nowemu historykowi - Lucyferowi, który pierwszy raz objął prace poza strefą.





	Wounded wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postawny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna otworzył duże, drewniane drzwi. Większość osób pewnie rzuciłaby chociaż okiem na ich zdobienia, ale nie on. Patrzył przed siebie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie odpowiedni moment na zajmowanie się tego rodzajem rzeczy. Dlatego też wygładził koszulę oraz bez cienia wahania wszedł do pomieszczenia. Od razu poczuł na sobie wzrok zebranych, przez co uśmiechnął się tylko przelotnie. Stanął w optymalnym miejscu i pozwolił, by drugi mężczyzna go przedstawił.

Postawny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna otworzył duże, drewniane drzwi. Większość osób pewnie rzuciłaby chociaż okiem na ich zdobienia, ale nie on. Patrzył przed siebie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie odpowiedni moment na zajmowanie się tego rodzajem rzeczy. Dlatego też wygładził koszulę oraz bez cienia wahania wszedł do pomieszczenia. Od razu poczuł na sobie wzrok zebranych, przez co uśmiechnął się tylko przelotnie. Stanął w optymalnym miejscu i pozwolił, by drugi mężczyzna go przedstawił.

– Jak już się pewnie domyślacie – zaczął dyrektor, podwijając marynarkę, by spojrzeć na zegarek. Skrzywił się widocznie, niezadowolony z godziny, którą musiał wyczytać z tarczy. – Profesor Milton od dziś będzie was uczył historii. Ukażcie mu należyty szacunek i pokażcie, że jesteście godni bycia naszą dumą oraz chlubą – powiedział surowo, przesuwając wzrokiem po każdym z osobna.

– Winchester, twoim zadaniem jako prefekta będzie późniejsze oprowadzenia profesora po kampusie i służenie mu radą oraz pomocą – nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby brzmieć na uprzejmego. Wydał z siebie polecenie, a następnie pośpiesznie wyszedł, zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi.

Blondyn nie rzucił mu nawet ostatniego spojrzenia. Patrzył po uczniach, chcąc zapamiętać ich twarze, a następnie po kilku chwilach ciszy, przemówił mocnym i donośnym głosem: Nazywam się Lucyfer Milton i będę was nauczać historii na poziomie rozszerzonym – odwrócił się do nich tyłem, by zapisać na tablicy swoje miano, numer telefonu oraz e-mail. – Tutaj macie moje dane kontaktowe, jednak proszę używać ich tylko w nagłych wypadkach. – Otrzepał ręce z kredy, ponownie stając twarzą do nich. – Na emaile odpowiadam zazwyczaj tego samego dnia, ale w sytuacji kryzysowej może się to przedłużyć. Podpisujcie się imieniem i nazwiskiem, klasą oraz rocznikiem. Nie dzwońcie po dwudziestej drugiej, gdyż nie odbiorę.

Stał dumnie wyprostowany, z rękami ułożonymi wzdłuż ciała. Na nosie miał okulary w srebrnej oprawce, a jeden guzik koszuli – jakże niepoprawnie – odpięty. Prezentował się dostojnie z wyczuwalną aurą zdystansowania.

– Tak samo jak wasz poprzedni historyk, będę zajmować się przygotowaniem do olimpiad. Zostałem również poproszony o zorganizowanie kilku najbliższych uroczystości, gdyż każde z nich ma tło historyczne, więc tutaj liczę na waszą pomoc – przegryzł lekko wargę w zamyśleniu – jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, to zachowajcie je na później. Teraz chce sprawdzić listę obecności i poznać wasze twarze – to powiedziawszy, podszedł do biurka, biorąc wcześniej przygotowaną, najpewniej dostarczoną tutaj przez dyrektora poprzez pośrednika, listę. Zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska, prosząc te osoby by wstały, aby mógł dobrze im się przyjrzeć.

– Samuel Winchester – wyczytał ostatnie nazwisko.

Od tygodnia było wiadomo o nowym nauczycielu historii. Ale, że to skrzydlaty - plotki chodziły od trzech dni, sprawiając zamieszanie wśród uczniów. Ich stary nauczyciel historii przeszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę z powodu zdrowia. Sam nie mógł udawać, że nie jest mu z tego powodu przykro, lubił tego miłego starszego pana. Wszedł do szkoły, kierując się od razu do sekretariatu po potrzebny plan oprowadzenia nowego nauczyciela. Grzecznie podziękował i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ledwo przekroczył próg, a został zaatakowany. Drobna osoba zawiesiła mu się na ramieniu i pisnęła mu do ucha. – Sammy! Jak on wygląda? Czy to seksowny brunet ? Widać mu skrzydła? – Sam westchnął. Jessica Sprayberry. Drobna blondynka, która nie dawała mu spokoju od bardzo dawna. Mądra dziewczyna, ale przez jej rangę w szkolnym społeczeństwie udawała zbyt głupią. Z lekka nachalna i zbyt odważna, jeśli chodzi o zaloty.

– Jess, już ci mówiłem. Poznam go dzisiaj tak samo, jak wy. Jestem tylko prefektem nie wróżką. – Delikatnie, lecz stanowczo odsunął się od dziewczyny. – Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała — Dodał łagodnie i ignorując dziewczynę, ruszył w stronę klasy od historii. Usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu — w przed ostatniej ławce w środkowym rzędzie. Również był zaciekawiony, bowiem skrzydlaci zawsze go fascynowali i ciekawili. Nigdy nie miał szansy poznać jakiegoś z bliska, teraz jednak nadarzyła się okazja. Z przemyśleń wyrwali go mężczyźni, wchodzący do klasy. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dyrektora. Jego wzrok przekuł nowy nauczyciel, wyglądał na profesjonalistę.

Sam głośno przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że nie będzie łatwo. Zależało mu na dobrej frekwencji, a zwłaszcza z tego przedmiotu. Szkoła, do której chciał iść, zwracała szczególną uwagę na historię.  Na słowa dyrektora tylko kiwnął głową. Szybko chwycił długopis i zanotował dane kontaktowe z dodatkowymi notatkami, kiedy dzwonić, kiedy nie. Postawa nauczyciela nie tyle go przerażała, ile stresowała. Kiedy wyczytał jego imię, wstał, prostując swoją postawę.

— Po prostu Sam, proszę pana — wyrwało mu się. Wręcz nienawidził, jak ktoś używa jego pełnego imienia. Nauczyciele to wiedzieli i używali tej formy na prośbę Winchestera. —  Tak — chrząknął i się zreflektował, chwytając papiery – za pozwoleniem — odszedł od ławki i ruszył w stronę nauczyciela — razem z panem Hamptonem reprezentowałem szkołę w poprzednim projekcie historycznym, tu jest pełne sprawozdanie przebiegu i osiągnięć — stanął przed nim i wyciągnął ku niego papiery. —  Wiec, jeżeli chciałby pan pomocną dłoń w bieżącym projekcie, służę pomocą.

Starał się zapamiętywać twarze każdej osoby, którą wyczytał i która mu się pokazała. Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiało minąć kilka dni, nim zacznie kojarzyć imię z wyglądem danego ucznia. Niebieskie oczy nauczyciela spoczęły na twarzy chłopaka. Przyjrzał mu się badawczo, kiedy młodzik szybko go poprawił. Nie wielu ludzi w ogóle miało czelność robić takie rzeczy w jego obecności, ale może to dlatego, że mało przebywał z nimi? Ale trudno go za to winić – skrzydlaci wolą przebywać w swoim towarzystwie dokładnie tak samo, jak istoty w pełni człowiecze w swoim. No i fakt, że dostał miano po upadłym archaniele, samym diable i szatanie, wiele wnosił do tej kwestii. Blondyn przyznał chłopakowi plus za odwagę, a potem odpowiedział na jego słowa, gestem dłoni przyzwalając jeszcze, by ten podszedł bliżej.

 – Jeśli taka jest twoja wola – odrzekł, przeszywając go spojrzeniem lodowych tęczówek. Sam Lucyfer nie przywiązywał do tego aż takiej wagi. Wolał zwracać się do innych po nazwisku, chyba że wejdą w bardziej prywatne relacje, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko.

Gdy tylko młody mężczyzna do niego podszedł, dziedzic krwi aniołów zorientował się, że chudy dzieciak jest od niego trochę wyższy. Ciekawe. Wszakże był jedną z najwyższych osób ze swojego otoczenia.

 – Bardzo chętnie skorzystam z pańskiej pomocy, panie Winchester – rzekł z wolna, biorąc dokumenty do ręki. Przeniósł wzrok na papiery, pobieżnie je przeczytał, kiwając przy tym głową, po czym powiedział: Jako że i tak zajmuje się pan oprowadzaniem mnie po kampusie, to wtedy porozmawiamy na temat projektu. – Odłożył kartki na biurko, razem z listą obecności, na której zaznaczył, że nie ma jednej osoby, a potem zwrócił się do wciąż stojącego przy biurku ucznia.

 – Czy coś jeszcze? – uniósł brew w oczekiwaniu – Bo chciałbym przejść do usłyszenia waszych pytań, jeśli jakiekolwiek są, a potem do udzielenia na nie odpowiedzi.

Powstrzymał westchnienie, kiedy nauczyciel zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku. To nie tak, że mu to przeszkadzało, ale to brzmiało tak profesjonalnie, że poczuł się lekko nieswojo.  
 Na jego zimne spojrzenie się speszył i opuścił wzrok. Zazwyczaj tego nie robił, uważał, że to nie ładnie, więc przeklną na siebie za to w duchu. Szybko naprawił swój błąd, dokładnie mu się przypatrując, podczas gdy historyk czytał dokumentację. Może to dziwne, ale Samowi wydawał się w tym momencie lekko przerażający. Jego ruchy były dokładne, zimne. Głos mężczyzny zwrócił go na ziemię. – Nie to wszystko, dziękuję – oświadczył, zawracając na pięcie i ruszył do swojej ławki. Po drodze zauważył, że Jess nie odrywała wzroku od nowego nauczyciela, niemalże się śliniąc. Wywrócił na to oczami i usiadł w swojej ławce, od razu się prostując. Poluźnił lekko swój krawat od mundurka. Ze stresu ciepło w niego uderzyło z wielką siłą.

Obserwował jak chłopak wraca do ławki, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na całą klasę.

 – Nie macie żadnych pytań? – zapytał, puszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała. Stał w otwartej postawie, by dodać im śmiałości. – Śmiało, musi być coś, o co chcecie zapytać - zachęcił młodzież swobodnym gestem, uniesienia dłoni. Czekał chwile, obserwując ich rozmowy między sobą. Westchnął w duchu i już miał podjąć wątek tego, w jaki sposób będzie wyglądać organizacji lekcji, gdy padło pytanie.

 – Panie profesorze... – wahanie w głosie dziewczyny było bardziej niż wyczuwalne – czy jest... Czego będzie Pan wymagać od nas na sprawdzianach? – kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że chciała zadać inne pytanie, ale się wystraszyła i zmieniła plan. Cóż, to było równie dobre. Miał na co odpowiadać.

 – Pani Thomson – powiedział, przywołując z pamięci jej nazwisko. Nie poprawiła go, wiec musiało mu się to udać. – Mniej więcej tego samego, co pan Hampton. Znajomości postaci historycznych, umiejętności dopasowania ich do odpowiedniej epoki, przyporządkowania daty do wydarzenia, umiejętności nazwania pojęć i rozwinięcia definicji... Umiejętności korzystania ze źródeł historycznych, prawidłowego rozumowania tekstów przed epokowych - powiedział gładko, a potem uśmiechnął się do siebie. Niektórzy się go bali już teraz, więc mogą mieć problem z spełnieniem ostatniego wymagania. – Najważniejsza jest jednak frekwencja. Systematyczna praca i aktywny udział w zajęciach. Bedę zadawał wiele pytań podczas zajęć i liczę, że będziecie chociaż próbować, na nie odpowiedzieć.

Oparł się biodrem o biuro, czekając na dalsze pytania. Wiedział, że ktoś ostatecznie się zapyta czy naprawdę jest skrzydlatym. Uczniowie zawsze byli ciekawi tego aspektu. Uniósł brew w geście pogonienia ich. Jednak zaklęcie milczeli. No cóż.

– System oceniania się nie zmieni – odparł, odchodząc od biurka oraz biorąc kredę w dłoń. – Standardowo od 0-30% jest ocena niedostateczna, jednak liczę, że takowa nigdy się nie pojawi. – Wypisał wszystkie progi procentowe, komunikując, że najniższą oceną jaką mogą zdobyć bez konieczności obowiązkowej poprawy to plus trzy. Sama trójka to za mało, by uzyskać satysfakcjonujący efekt. – Liczę na to, że wszyscy jesteście tutaj nie bez powodu, dlatego nikt nie będzie miał ocen poniżej czwórki, a poprawa nigdy nie będzie miała miejsca.

Otrzepał dłonie z kredy.

 – Może chcecie wiedzieć coś jeszcze?  - niemal zachęcił do kolejnego pytania. Ale był pedagogiem, zadawanie pytań i odpowiadanie na nie, to jego praca.

Wysłuchiwał słów profesora, oblizując zaschnięte usta. Zapisał każde jego słowo, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wiedział również, że pół klasy najprawdopodobniej tego nie zapiszę i potem będą Sama zawalać pytaniami. Choć praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Rozejrzał się, dostrzegając lekkie przerażenie na twarzach swoich kolegów. Nie powinno mieć to jednak miejsca, w końcu zasady pozostawały te same.  Ale ten strach był reakcją na fakt, że nowy profesor nie będzie popuszczać cugli, jak pan Hampton.

Kiedy tylko usłyszał, że poprawy nie będą mile widziane, myślał, że spadnie z krzesła. Co prawda Sam miał dobre oceny i nigdy ich nie potrzebował, ale one dawały złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że jak jakimś cudem schrzanił, to zawsze może to naprawić. Teraz już tego nie było. Wziął głęboki oddech i znowu spojrzał na mężczyznę. Czekał na pytania. Sam się zasępił, naprawdę interesowała go rasa profesora, ale było to nie grzeczne tak pytać wprost. To jego prywatna sprawa czym czy kim jest. Szatyn nie zamierzał pytać. Jak się okazało – do czasu. Zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się do przodu, by podsłuchać pobudzoną rozmowę Jessici i jej kumpeli. –  No spytaj się – szeptała brunetka, zachęcając przyjaciółkę, która nijak wiedziała, jak to zrobić. – Po prostu zapytaj czy jest odmieńcem - wypaliła, na co Sprayberry się zgodziła i uniosła dłoń, a Sam skamieniał. Odmieńcem? Jak można być tak bezczelnym? Przecież jak ten pustak z tym wypali... nie wolno ich tak nazywać. Sam nawet nie pomyślał, a zrobił zerwał się na równe nogi. – Profesorze - niemal wrzasnął, kiedy ten już chciał wybrać blondynkę. – Czy to prawda.. że jest pan – szukał odpowiednich słów, żeby nie obrazić tej pięknej rasy ani nie zhańbić klasy, jak chciała to zrobić Jessica – cudownym stworzeniem i posiada pan skrzydła? – dokończył przełykając silne. Normalnie nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Chodziło tu jednak o honor obu stron, więc niekoniecznie miał wyjście.

Dobrze ukrył zaskoczenie. Jego profesjonalna maska beznamiętności nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi. Inaczej miała się sprawa z resztą klasy, która patrzyła na niego zszokowana i może trochę wystraszona nagłym pobudzeniem. Blondyn wysłuchał słów prefekta oraz w milczeniu uniósł brew. Nie sądził, że zostanie o to zapytany w taki sposób. Większość ludzi uważała jego gatunek za cudaków, dziwolągi, których jedyna praca powinna być tą w cyrku. Prawo jednak wyraźnie mówiło, ze ludzie i skrzydlaci są sobie równi w każdym aspekcie życia, mają te same przepisy do przestrzegania oraz te same przywileje i obowiązki. Szkoda, ze wysoko postawione dzieci aniołów nie mogły nic zrobić z niechęcią do gatunku Lucyfera.

– Samuel Winchester –  zaczął, powoli do niego podchodząc – jesteś chyba jedyna osoba, która nazwała mój gatunek "wspaniałym" – stanął na przeciw niego, zaszczycając go intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Masz w sobie więcej pomyślunku, niż sprawia to pierwsze wrażenie – zmrużył lekko oczy, pod którymi pojawiły się niewielkie zmarszczki. Spoglądał na ucznia chwile w ciszy, a potem odwrócił się do reszty klasy.

Zrobiło mu się cieplej pod wpływem spojrzenia mężczyzny. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że to już był koniec. Zostanie zawieszony, wyśmiany, a jego stypendium, które miało zagwarantować spełnienie marzeń – odpłynęło. Dlatego też tak bardzo zdziwił się, kiedy profesor nawet nie drgnął i porostu się w niego wpatrywał. Pod skórę wślizgnęła mu się niepewność, ale nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Tym razem się nie spłoszy. Tak sobie postanowił, zatem przechylił głowę, czekając na jego dalsze słowa.

 – Odpowiadając na pytanie pana Winchestera – wolnym krokiem udał  do biurka, każdego mierząc lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Jestem potomkiem Aniołów, skrzydlatym, odmieńcem i jakkolwiek tylko nazywacie moją rasę. Posiadam opierzone skrzydła, a moja krew ma te sama barwę co wasza. Nie posiada żadnych specjalnych właściwości, chociaż co ambitniejsze plotki mówią, że można dzięki niej kogoś wyleczyć lub przyrządzić truciznę – parsknął. Czegoż to ludzie nie wymyślą. – Raz spotkałem się z sformułowaniem, że nasza krew jest niebieska. Zabawne, prawda? – pokręcił głową –  mam nadzieję, że moja wypowiedź rozwiała wszystkie wasze wątpliwości i zaspokoiła ciekawość.

Poprawił mankiety koszuli.

 – Inne pytania?

Kiedy historyk się odwrócił, opadł na krzesło. Czuł się, jakby przebiegł parę kilometrów.  Westchnął krótko, aby odreagować, zauważając, że reszta klasy pod jego spojrzeniem się skurczyła. Wcale im się nie dziwił. Jessica i jej kumpela nagle zamilkły. Chyba było im głupio. Obserwował go dokładnie, teraz zauważając, że była w nim pewna dostojność. Spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, co się dzisiaj z nim dzieje. Reagował na blondyna gwałtowniej niż powinien. Wmówił sobie jednak, że to nadmiar nauki. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, jak tylko mężczyzna zadał pytanie. Klasa pierwszy raz tak ochoczo opuściła pomieszczenie. No tak, ostatnia lekcja. Sam chwycił notatki i wyszedł jako ostatni. Postanowi poczekać przed salą na skrzydlatego, dając mu tym samym tyle czasu, ile tylko potrzebował do zabrania rzeczy.

Nie zdążył usłyszeć żadnego innego pytania. Możliwe, że ktoś miał się odezwać i jakimś cudem przezwyciężyć strach, ale przerwał im dzwonek, oznaczający przerwę.

\- Cóż, dziękuje. Widzimy się na następnych zajęciach - powiedział na kilka chwil przed tym, jak pierwsze osoby niemal w biegu opuściły salę. Zaśmiał się w duchu do siebie, odwracając do biurka. Zaczął nieśpiesznie zbierać wszystkie dokumenty oraz pakować je do teczki. Zmazał z tablicy swoje dane, wytrzepał ręce z kredy i jej pozostałości na gąbce. Ściągnął okulary z nosa, a potem samemu opuścił pomieszczenie. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, który schował do kieszeni spodni.

 Długowłosy w oddali zobaczył znajomą postać. Siwą, zgarbioną staruszkę, która pchała wózek z mopem, wiadrem i ścierkami. – Sam kochaneczku – odezwała się drobna osoba, nie powstrzymując uśmiechu na widok prefekta. – Pani Horfpagen – ukłonił się jej uprzejmie.

Kobieta podeszła do niego oraz poprawiła mu koszule. - Ubieraj się cieplej. Raptem przeziębienie cię złapie – pouczyła go, po czym jej wzrok przykuł pan Milton, stojący w drzwiach. Sam widząc do kogo prowadzi jej spojrzenie, przedstawił niebieskookiego, wskazując na niego dłonią: Ach, tak to profesor Milton będzie nas od dzisiaj uczył historii. -  Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej,  podchodząc do nauczyciela, po czym uszczypnęła Lucyfera w przyjaznym geście w policzek. - Przystojny z ciebie młodzieniec – zaczęła, uważnie lustrując twarz Miltona – Musisz mieć dużo cierpliwości do nich. To dobre dzieciaki, ale czasem miewają dziwne pomysły – mówiąc to, spojrzała na buty swojej ofiary – ale drogi panie! Mam nadzieje, że wytarłeś buty? – spytała z tym matczynym oskarżeniem. Nie dała nawet mężczyźnie odpowiedzieć, sprawnie zmieniając temat – Sammy to dobry chłopiec, ale spędza za dużo czasu z nosem w książkach, przez co jest taki samotny! Ale za to jest taki mądry i pomocny – westchnęła, również poprawiając mu koszule, na co Sam zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Dobrze chłopcy róbcie swoje. Stara kobieta wraca do pracy – jak gdyby nigdy nic, wróciła do wózka i zaczęła z nim odchodzić.

–  To była pani Horfpagen, nasza salowa i szatniarka. Nie jest zła, to miła kobieta, jednak trzeba się do niej przyzwyczaić.  – Sam stanął obok Lucyfera – Jest pan gotowy?

Przyglądał się energicznej kobiecie z lekkim zaciekawieniem. Nie zdążył poznać żadnego z nauczycieli kampusu – nie było czasu.

Już miał się w odpowiedni sposób przywitać z kobietą, kiedy ta nieoczekiwanie poszczypała mu twarz. Był tym bardziej niż zdziwiony. Czyżby nikt nie powiedział jej kim jest blondyn? Zmrużył lekko oczy. - Mnie również miło poznać - zdążył powiedzieć, nim został zaatakowany. Również przeniósł spojrzenie na swoje buty: nie widział w nich żadnego problemu.

Napiął się, gdy zapięła mu guzik pod szyją. To już swoista bezczelność z jej strony. Jasne, na swój sposób było to całkiem miłe, ale w odczuciu skrzydlatego? Niekoniecznie. No i jeszcze ta wzmianka o jego uczniu. Czyżby Winchester był samotny? Cóż, mają wspólne działania, więc po kilku tygodniach będzie błogosławił chwilę samotności, z dala od Lucyfera. Niebieskooki nijak jednak nie skomentował słów kobiety. Głownie dlatego, że uciekła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

– Jest... wyjątkowo energiczna – skomentował jej zachowanie, a następnie uwolnił swoją szyję spod nacisku zapiętego guzika.

 – Tak, myślę, że możemy już iść – wskazał swobodnym oraz płynnym ruchem dłoni, aby chłopak ruszył pierwszy. – Jeżeli nie masz dziś czasu, to wystarczy, że pobieżnie mnie oprowadzisz. Albo pokażesz tylko część placówki - to nie tak, że Samuel w ogóle musiał to robić. Lucyfer sam by sobie z tym poradził. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że się zgubi.

 – Nie, mogę tego zrobić, proszę pana. To moje zadanie i muszę je wykonać w całości, poza tym jest koniec lekcji, a ja i tak poszedłbym do biblioteki, wiec nic nie tracę – odpowiedział łagodnie i ruszył.

\- Skoro tak, to bardzo dobrze - wyrzekł tylko na jego słowa. Wydawało się, ze dzieciak naprawdę jest samotny. Większość jego kolegów z klasy nawet nie patrzyła na bibliotekę: raczej chodzili razem w różne miejsca. Sam tego nie robił, więc musiał nie mieć odpowiednio zaawansowanych relacji z nimi. Było to trochę smutne, gdyż wydawał się posiadać bogatą, jak na kogoś w jego wieku, osobowość.

Pokazywał mu sale, mówiąc która najczęściej używana jest do danego przedmiotu. Sala historyczna nosiła numer jedenasty, a taka biologiczna – dziewiąty.

Prefekt tłumaczył również, gdzie znajdują się toalety oraz pokój nauczycielski. Nie wiedział czy niebieskooki posiada już te wiedzę, dlatego wolał wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć.

 – Kampus jest ogromny – bezwiednie ruszył dłonią, niby coś wskazując –  to budowa sprzed drugiej wojny światowej, więc można się tu zgubić przez zawiłość korytarzy. Na szczęście na każdym holu wiszą mapy, dlatego nie jest to aż tak problematyczne, bo zawsze można sobie podpatrzeć - pokazał jedną z nich – ale, pokaże Panu mało znane skróty – i jak powiedział, tak zrobił.

Lucyfer podziwiał wspaniale freski, marmurowe rzeźby i dostojne obrazy, wiszące na ścianach. Bogactwo akademii niemal raziło w oczy każdego, kto do niej przybywał. Wielkie okna wpuszczały na korytarze jaśniejące promienie słoneczne, a każde drzwi od klasy przyozdabiane były wymyślnymi zdobieniami. Historyk zapisywał drogi, numery sal oraz przedmioty, które w nich się odbywały w swojej pamięci.

 – Mapy są niewątpliwie przydatne – rzucił okiem na jedna z nich. Każdy budynek, każda klasa oraz każdy korytarz, były odpowiednio oznaczone. Jasne i klarowne. Nawet ktoś, kto nie potrafi czytać map, będzie miał pewność, ze z ta sobie poradzi.

Tajemne przejścia okazały się bardziej przydatne niż faktyczne korytarze - dwa razy szybciej można było przejść z jednego budynku do drugiego.

W końcu doszli do jego ulubionego pomieszczenia: biblioteki. Odetchnął błogo, następnie przemawiając: Tu spędzam większość czasu, wiec jak będzie pan mnie potrzebował, to siedzę tutaj. Najczęściej na końcu Sali,  za tymi półkami. Tam jest osobny stolik, cisza i spokój.

– Wyjątkowo imponująca – powiedział, omiatając wzrokiem rozległą bibliotekę. Drewniana podłoga lśniła, mahoniowe półki uginały się pod ciężarem zabytkowych ksiąg. Każdy dział został odpowiednio nazwany, wszystko było poukładane alfabetycznie.

– Zdecydowanie też bardziej klimatyczna – skomentował ni to do ucznia, ni to do siebie. Bo biblioteka różniła się od reszty kampusu. Surowe piękno i przepych zniknęły. Rzeźby zmieniły się w wazony z kwiatami, okna stały się jeszcze większe, a gdzieniegdzie można było zobaczyć witraże. Kolorowe światło padało na drewniane stoliki oraz miękkie fotele. Nawet zapach i smak powietrza był inny – maniakalna czystość stała się posmakiem kurzu oraz atramentu, a cale pomieszczenie wypełniała woń wanilii oraz trawy. Sprawny nos wychwyci jeszcze nutkę druku. Stare książki zmieszały się z tymi nowymi. Potomek anioła wiedział, że uzależnił się od niego po jednym wdechu.

– Wierze, ze rozumiem dlaczego tak lubi pan tu przebywać.


End file.
